(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving visible light communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving while removing interference in visible light communication.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as lighting devices using a light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source are widely used, visible light communication (VLC) technology that can communicate with the LED lighting device is being introduced.
VLC technology is communication technology that loads data to light of a visible light wavelength band that a human being can recognize by eye and that transfers the data wirelessly. As VLC technology uses light of a visible light wavelength band, VLC technology is distinguished from existing wire optical communication technology and infrared ray wireless communication technology. Further, VLC technology can be freely used without regulation or permission from a frequency use viewpoint, unlike radio frequency communication, and thus has excellent convenience and physical security and has a distinction in which a user can determine a communication link by eye.
A VLC system using an LED light source has multipath channel characteristics in which there are several paths of light between a transmitter and a receiver, not one. However, most executing VLC systems are limited to only a line of sight (LOS) environment. Further, when a plurality of transmitters and receivers exist, performance is degraded due to interference by different signals and thus technology research for minimizing performance degradation due to interference by different signals is necessary.